Dark Chocolate Cake
by Nature's High
Summary: Of palm trees and china plates, of brewing storms and thunder quakes, of a little friendship and dark chocolate cakes.


_**Chocolate Cake**_

Hunny sighed as he looked out the window. The days had flown by since Haruhi, his new friend, had come to work for the Host Club. It seemed that even though she started because of a large debt, she kept on coming back because of the friendship she had formed with most of the members. They had been thought much on those short days, those good ones and the bad ones. Now that he looked at it, almost every day had a different feeling to it that he could categorize in three ways.

There were days that had everyone in a bad mood. The members were sarcastic and mean but still friends. Kyoya would find many cruel cosplays for them to do and the twins would play pranks that they normally wouldn't. Tamaki would be in an extra foul mood and be even more dramatic, if possible. It was on those days, that Umehito Nekozawa liked to pop in as he pleased. Hunny liked to calm his nerves with a special batch of strawberry cake. It helped him settle into his always happy mode without having to transform into "Dark Hunny" and take all his negative energy out on some poor innocent club member. It also helped to brighten the room from all those negative effects of sarcasm that they all seemed to posses, except Tamaki. He could never grasp the idea of sarcasm.

Then, there were some days that had that certain feeling to them. Those happy, calming ones that made everyone feel the same. Where the days were pleasant and quiet with the exception of the bouts of laughter at the occasional jokes told by the Hitachiin twins. Where birds sang as they sailed through the sunny blue sky and the light breeze that meant the comings of summer sifted through the trees. These happy and sweet days where people greeted another kindly and helped each other out made him smile. To Hunny, these days screamed off a nice, creamy vanilla cake with chocolate frosting. He loved vanilla cake. The mixture was just right for those sweet days

However, that day wasn't one of those days. The sun was blotted out by dark and dreary clouds that promised rain, and lots of it. No birds sang merrily nor did any cooling breeze flitter around. Instead, the harsh winds bent the trees at odd angles that would normally be impossible and attacked the brick buildings of Ouran Institute. The buildings moaned as the wind rushed by, the eerie sounds drowning out the small conversations taking place inside the Host Club. Arguments seemed to arise faster and with more ferocity that the sarcasm of the previous days. Dark chocolate cake was perfect for these days. Dark and bitter with a small hint of sweet that left you quite satisfied. It was a good way to stop arguments, he mused as he took another bite of the dark chocolate bread.

Despite the bad weather and moods, it was as happy and pleasant inside the room as it was on those sunny days. The thought left Hunny deeply surprised. Kyoya had decorated the large room in a beach theme. A few palm trees were scattered throughout with a different club member entertaining a couple of clients around each one. _I guess they're really trying to be nice,_ Hunny thought. A bite of the chocolate cake found its way to his mouth. He savored the mixture of sweet and bitter tastes as he watched the abnormally bent trees sway outside. No matter how much he loved vanilla cake, his dark chocolate one was the best of them all.

It was on these days that he needed the dark chocolate cake with its special ingredients the most. There was something about the creamy bitterness to dark chocolate that always seemed to calm him and everyone else who ate it. The cake had solved many problems and it had almost become a tradition that on every dark and dreary day, he would have chocolate cake of the dark persuasion. The cake was perfect enough without the fattening frosting added to the sides, like he did with the other cakes. A voice broke him out of his reverie.

"What's wrong, Hunny?" A third year, Minatori Katsuka, asked. Hunny looked away from the window and smiled at the four girls sitting at his table. The shade from the palm tree sheltered the five from the harsh lights the decorator had placed at random intervals around the room.

"Oh, nothing, Katsuka-hime," He brightened his smile to ease the girl's thoughts. It seemed to work for all the girls crowded around the table smiled back, a pretty blush staining their features. "I was just thinking about the storm brewing outside." His raised his voice so Haruhi could hear him. "Are you sure you're alright, Haru-chan?"

His question seemed to bring the twins and Tamaki out of their happy reverie with their guests. They immediately rushed over to the disguised girl. Silence clouded the room as they hurriedly asked many questions about her health. Hunny watched the scene with pity, regretting asking Haruhi anything.

"Haruhi, are you alright?"

The girls gathered around the commoner now. Questions poured in so fast that he couldn't catch all of them. Hunny just settled for taking a sip of his tea to drown out the shrill voices.

"Yeah, Haru, are you alright?"

His tea went flying across the empty table. Someone had the nerve to use the nickname he specially saved just for Haruhi.

"What?" No one heard him speak his shock. Girls still crowded around the cross-dressing girl as she hurriedly assured them she was fine.

"Will you please stop asking me if I'm alright?" Hunny could hear the strain in her voice as she tried to stay polite. "It's not like I'm going to be afraid of a storm."

The Host Club members standing around gave her disbelieving looks. As if on cue, thunder shook the building. Many of the girls shrieked in fright and Haruhi jumped. Hunny looked at his friend before returning to his cake. He took one more bite of his delicious treat. His eyes widened in surprise._ My cake has always had a way of calming down people..._ He looked down at his cake before looking at the mob that had formed around Haruhi and the others. Quickly, he got up from his chair and picked up a piece of dark chocolate cake. _Will it work?_

"Excuse me," Hunny moved through the crowd with ease. Soon, he got to where Haruhi was with the other club members. They had huddled around her as if to block out the storm (or the clients). They let Hunny in their circle as Kyoya and Mori started to usher the girls out of the room. "Here, Haru-chan!"

Haruhi opened her eyes and looked at the cake. Gratefully, she took it and smiled at the third year.

"Thanks, Hunny-senpai," She took a bite of the dessert and Hunny smiled.

His chocolate cake still worked its magic.


End file.
